


Hormones and Movie Nights

by MyNameIsRochelleRae



Series: Christmas Special [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Movie Night, Multi, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameIsRochelleRae/pseuds/MyNameIsRochelleRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt<br/>Day 5: Watching Holiday Specials</p><p>The whole crew came together for their yearly tradition of watching holiday specials together. Gavin hoped that this time, it would be an, even more, special occasion, what with it being his first year celebrating with Michael as his boyfriend. However, hormones came and ruined it. Slightly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hormones and Movie Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Edward Scissorhands is a holiday special right? I love that movie.
> 
> This is written for my RT Secret Santa!!
> 
> I hope you do enjoy reading it.  
> Do leave me your opinions and constructive criticisms about the story for me.

“Hey!” Griffon Ramsey smiled at Gavin Free as he opened the door for her and Geoff.

“For you.” Griffon pushed a carton of 6-pack beer. Gavin laughed. Michael Jones already bought a cooler full of alcohol and soda. Gavin just graciously accepted it anyway.

“Everyone is already here! Just find a space on the beanbags or the ground.” Gavin invited Griffon and Geoff Ramsey into his house. They nodded and walked in.

“Everyone is here! Let us start with the movies!” Gavin excitedly yelled as he squeezed onto the couch next to Michael. Michael made space for him and put a shoulder around his waist. Gavin smiled to himself. It was the first time spending the holidays with Michael.

 

“Stop fucking poking me with your foot!” Meg Turney exclaimed as she pinched Ray Narvaez Jr’s thigh. Ray on the beanbag next to her. He chuckled and Ryan joined in.

“You, Ryan, stop encouraging this fucking behaviour from your boyfriend.” Meg threw a pointed insult at Ryan.

“Well, he usually does naughtier things, but I am very sure you do not want him doing those things to you.” Ryan Haywood waggled his eyebrows suggestively at Meg. It was Lindsay Tuggey’s turn to laugh. Meg pinched Lindsay in the thigh as well.

“Holy fuck, that did you do that for?” Lindsay cried out.

“You are my girlfriend; you are supposed to be on my side!” Meg frowned unhappily.

“Shush already. Edward Scissorhands is starting.” Gavin squeaked as the movie played.

Jack Pattillo made disapproving sounds. Everyone knew that Jack liked things to be quiet when they should be focusing on doing one thing. In this case, they were supposed to be watching the movie and not talking about trivial matters. Caiti Ward threw them all apologetic looks as she smiled awkwardly. She was just the sweetest and everyone agreed.

 

“Ew, control your hormones over there. If we are not trying to smother each other with kisses, you can hold out till you get home.” Ray pointed out to the two girls who were making out on the floor next to the couch. Everyone turned to look. Meg and Lindsay were locking lips with one another. Meg flipped them off.

“Go get a room.” Gavin joked. He frowned immediately after. The two girls listened to him and climbed up the stairs that were right next to them. All of them looked at the couple ascending the steps. The door closed behind them.

“Well fuck, why did you open your mouth, now they are in our bedroom about to fuck each other!” Michael was the first to break the silence with his rant.

“I will take this as our cue to leave. We did have dinner and watched two movies.” Ryan cleared his throat as he stood up from the beanbag and straightened his shirt. The lanky Puerto Rican quickly followed suit. They walked out of the house together after thanking Michael and Gavin for the day.

“I guess we should leave too.” Jack and Caiti got up. Caiti was blushing. She knew what the two girls were doing up in the room. Caiti hugged Gavin and Michael and walked out of the house with Jack.

“Everyone else is gone, we should leave too,” Geoff said as he lounged around on the couch. He was clearly too lazy to move. Gavin threw a look of distress to Griffon. _Help!_ Gavin was sure his eyes asked for help as he looked to the staircase where the two girls went up. Griffon gave a sheepish grin in response.

“Sorry Gavin, you should not have said that. We had better leave; it is getting late after all.” Griffon pulled Geoff out of the couch. Geoff groaned in response but got up anyway.

Gavin looked at Michael who was fuming. Gavin gulped.

“Sorry kid. Go chase them out yourself.” Geoff laughed as he headed to the cooler for another the beer. He popped the bottle cap off the beer and walked out with Griffon. 

 

Michael said nothing. Under his breath, he was talking about how the different methods he would deal with Gavin with a whole bunch of swear words thrown in the mix. Something about kicking him in the fucking balls and more things Gavin refused to listen to.

Gavin tried to quickly remedy the situation. He walked up the stairs and walked towards their master bedroom. It was unoccupied, to his relief. Next, he walked to the spare bedroom. He lightly knocked on the door. The highly sexual moans coming from the room was enough of an answer telling him that they were busy. He walked down the stairs to an unhappy Michael.

“To be honest, this was not how I expected to spend our first holidays.” Gavin tried to joke. He wanted to calm the fuming man.

“I guess not.” The redhead tried to smile, hearing the nervousness in the Brit’s voice.

Michael leaned in and kissed Gavin. They both smiled at each other before looking up the stairs.

_This holiday could have gone worse._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for being four stories late at this point. I have just been busy with school and exams. Though, I should have rationed my time better. Oh well, I am the queen of procrastination. 
> 
> At least I already finished it as a gift!!
> 
> P.S: I love writing the whole gang together, never had the chance to. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Forgive me if there are any spelling/grammar errors, do leave comments and constructive criticisms for me!  
> Please let me know if you like what you're reading by leaving me a kudos and a comment!


End file.
